


King And Lionheart

by ididntdoit_blameitonthedragon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kings & Queens, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididntdoit_blameitonthedragon/pseuds/ididntdoit_blameitonthedragon
Summary: Iwaizumi is a Knight of Aobajōsai and loyal soldier to his King. However, the Knight has more than just respect for King Oikawa, and their unusual relationship makes it hard to keep such emotions contained. He can love Oikawa, but the man shall never know, for fear of severing ties and sending Iwaizumi away. He bares his burden in silence, but when another threatens the King’s childhood friend, will he finally reveal his own secrets he has buried deep in his heart?





	King And Lionheart

“But my Lord-”  
“Enough!” The King commanded, turning mid-stride to face his company of advisors. “If I say I will not attend, then I will not be attending. The matter is closed.” He waited then, daring them to question his word.   
They did of course. Them, his advisors, thought they knew best, that they had all the answers. They thought the young King was under their thumb, theirs to govern and control, theirs to order and command like a lapdog.   
They thought him theirs to influence for their own benefit. 

“My Lord-”  
“I said enough!” Oikawa’s voice resonated in tried anger, patience worn thin from dull council and petty arguments. “If Shiratorizawa moves against us, then I shall meet him on the battlefield. Only when my blade is to his throat will I offer him peace, but not before.”   
Oikawa left, the last word his own as he abandoned his “advisors” in the corridor. 

_Curse them. And curse Shiratorizawa._  
The country to the south was growing in strength, as if they weren’t already a liable threat to Aobajōsai. And now, there had been an invitation for peace talks.   
It was a pleasing idea. Peace with a country that had the capability of invading and over-throwing the capital in one night… 

But Oikawa didn’t trust. Shiratorizawa. This was one of many invitations, and the sheer number, the persistence. It would make sense if Shiratorizawa was weak, but they weren’t. 

_Ushijima wanted more than peace, I peace was even his goal to begin with._

“If you keep snapping at them like that, then we are sooner to having headless councilmen.” The King’s eyes dragged up to the familiar sight of the Horse Master’s son.   
“My King.” Iwaizumi saluted; one clenched fist over his broad chest, the other neatly tucked behind his back. He wore basic armour ready for training, but the sheen of sweat on his brow suggested his physical appointment already complete. Not that the King had left council, he was to return to his side as bodyguard. 

“The council don’t use their heads, so they won’t miss them,” Oikawa snapped, his pace quickening half a stride. Iwaizumi matched him instantly and they strode in silence, heading to the King’s chambers, as was the norm. Oikawa would change into his own armour and join the Knights for training. But before that…

As soon as the door to the King’s chambers slammed shut, Iwaizumi turned, grabbing Oikawa but the scruff of hair on the back of his head. Fingers curling into the locks, he pulled, baring Oikawa’s neck for him to kiss and bite, playfully.   
Teasing was the King’s forte, but when it came to physical desires, Iwaizumi was in control. 

“No,” Oikawa hissed, but the words were silence with a lustful kiss, leaving the men panting for air. “Do you want it?” Hot and heavy, Iwaizumi’s voice filled the room, his laugh breaking the quiet, mixing with Oikawa’s whines as kisses nipped and sucked at every part of skin the Knight could get at. 

“Do you want it?”  
“Yes!”

It was all he needed.   
They stumbled together, tripping on each other’s legs, on the clothes they threw, dismissing each other of the obstacles that would give them the closeness they couldn’t get enough of.   
They fell to the bed, Oikawa beneath the older. He was holding tight, hands gripping Iwaizumi as the man pulled at the threads of his undergarment.   
The tension pooled under the cotton pants. Oikawa couldn’t keep his voice quiet. His member, half-erect from the kisses, bulging under the thin material only took up half of his focus. 

_“Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan hurry,”_ he all but begged, whining when the man’s breath ghosted over the exposed skin of his stomach.   
Iwaizumi paused there, eyes looking up to Oikawa’s lidded gaze that said he was about to cum already. “What were you thinking about in your meeting, _hmm?”_  
His breath brushed goose bumps over Oikawa’s stomach, leaving the boy moaning for more. 

They hadn’t even started…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oikawa opened his eyes to bright sunshine and an empty bed.  
He rolled over, feeling a twinge in his back, his legs still wet from the water Iwaizumi had used to wash his King after he fell asleep following their third round.

“You should’ve said something if you were so tired.”   
“But then you wouldn’t have done anything,” the King said, smiling to the man stood beside the balcony doors. The early afternoon sun shone from behind, lighting his skin with a golden hue, a canvas painted by Aphrodite herself.   
“Have we missed training?”   
“There is no training today.” Oikawa frowned, but he didn’t have long to contemplate the words as his bed partner crossed the distance between himself and the bed, climbing under the covers beside him. His hands found their place on the younger’s hips, a kiss shared before he began to knead Oikawa’s hips with strong hands. The unspoken question was answered with the softest of smiles. 

It was the King who moved first, climbing on top of the other, his own hands taking Iwaizumi’s length, a mixture of pumps and teasing caresses that brought him an erection. 

“You’re quiet today.”   
The King’s observation, and perhaps a hidden question. 

_Are you okay? You don’t seem yourself. Is something the matter?_

But Iwaizumi remained silent. His eyes focused on Oikawa; the only thing he needed to pay attention to. He didn’t hear the concern in the other’s voice, didn’t notice his own emotions rising to the surface…

All that was needed was lust and heat to satisfy the man before him. They were only bed partners. Ward and Bodyguard.   
King and Knight. His purpose was to serve and protect. 

Oikawa noticed the change in the other.   
There was something about the way he moved, the way he was close, always touching; one hand constantly intertwined with Oikawa’s that was unlike Iwaizumi.   
There was tension there more than lust, more than passion, more than… 

It was an urgency. A desperation poorly hidden under a want for their bodies to be connected, words whispered between pants.   
The King could hear the baritone of his voice, hear his name being called, but the words that followed became nothing but noise. 

_“Wha- what are you… trying to s-say?”_ he asked, but Iwaizumi silenced him with a kiss.   
A press of their lips, poorly executed so that their teeth clacked together, reminiscent of their first years ago, when they were just two boys, exploring.   
Now, this kiss held a different meaning. Oikawa was unsure. 

“Iwaizumi, what- “ But they were kissing again, this time deeper, closer.   
Iwaizumi thrust his hips and the other cried out from the intense pleasure, whispering softly for more as the rhythm his hips in time to the Knight’s movements. 

They stayed like that; a tangle of limbs trying to occupy the same space, lust and heat trapping them in their cardinal desire, until reality interrupted from the sounds of knocking on the door. 

Iwaizumi wanted to ignore it.   
He didn’t care for the intruder, his only need in the here and now was Oikawa: remaining connected with Oikawa for who knows how long.   
“Ignore them,” he said, cutting off protests with desperate kisses. 

He was the beast, ravaging the princess who would become his if he asked for it. But they were King and Knight, nothing more.   
_They could never be anything more._

It was by the King’s order that they stopped. Firm, sharp, just like a general commanding his army, he demanded separation and an end to their bedroom dance. 

King and Knight once more. 

Sex was just a part of their daily routine, an activity the two explored together when the two shared a moment of peace, usually before training, or as the sun was setting. 

Only, today remained apart from the others, for when the door to the King’s chambers opened, there were no servants waiting with the King’s fresh garments.   
Instead, Knights Matsukawa and Hanamaki were waiting. They saluted in greeting, not surprised by their superior’s appearances each marked with love bites and lines where long nails had dug deep. Not enough to break skin, but enough to reveal the desperation they had when they held one another. 

“What’s this?” the King asked, evidently confused, halting before beginning to dress himself once more. “My stand ins. I have a mission. An escort duty,” Iwaizumi added to Oikawa’s raise of an eyebrow. “Your councilmen arranged it.”   
Oikawa’s eyes narrowed, ,turning fully to face his trusted friend. “They seem to forget I am Ki-”   
“And I am your guard, also strongest Knight of Aobajōsai. I volunteered myself to escort members of court and lessen the number of guards removed from your side.” Iwaizumi, brazen as he was, rarely interrupted his King when they shared an audience. This alone held Oikawa’s tongue. He knew Iwaizumi was serious about his new duty. 

“I have instructed Makki and Mattsun to take my place while I am gone.” 

Evident the Knight was finished, Oikawa straightened up in bed, his tone tilting towards agitation. “And the old bags asked you behind my back.”   
“I volunteered.” 

Iwaizumi wouldn’t back down.   
And Oikawa never gave him the order to do so, leaving the friends to share in a brief farewell. 

Iwaizumi’s company left before Oikawa had been given the chance to change into something more formal. It seemed there was no time for a King stepped out the castle towards the Knight’s courtyard. Without Iwaizumi present to mother him, there was a rare opportunity to get more serious with training.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“My Lord, would it not be wise to bring more men?” The Commander asked, wheeling his mount and clicking his heel, ordering his horse to ride beside Iwaizumi’s. “I mean, pardon my saying so Sir, but if we’re heading closer to the border, then wouldn’t it be better for our protection, _and yours Sir,_ if we were to have more men?”  
“This is a peace mission Commander,” Iwaizumi said his eyes never once left the sight of the road ahead, knowing if they did, he’d be staring at the quickly disappearing sight of his home. “And we’re not heading _close_ to the border, _we are crossing.”_  
What little colour remained one the soldier’s face: faded. “Then we’re headed-”  
“To the Shiratorizawa Borders in the south; yes.”

“But the people say-”  
“Shiratorizawa has invited our King to a peace delegation. Naturally, the King cannot attend personally, so I am travelling as his figurehead. 

“But-” the Knight said firmly, his voice sharp, “-As I doubt Shiratorizawa would accept a speaker in his majesties place, I am to be posing as him. From now on, address me as you would the King.” A spark flashed in his eyes. “We will need to be ready for the peace talks.” 

The Commander fell silent, yet remained pace with the Knight. He was thinking over the matters, taking into consideration of how limited his knowledge was in regards to their current mission. Iwaizumi could see the tension in his frown as he debated the meaning of their hurried departure, and the guise in which their duty took, in the eyes of the King. 

“King Ushijima’s persistence for our own King’s attendance troubled myself and many of the Knights. We don’t believe peace is the sole reason he was invited, and I have decided to personally investigate the matter.”

The soldier calmed at his superior’s level-headedness, remaining silent as he continued to explain further. 

“If peace is the prize, then we will have lost nothing with our use of caution. But if not, then we shall deal what damage we can do before hightailing it home to inform the King of his suspicions.”

Of course Iwaizumi knew the dangers of heading to unknown territory. Unknown in the terms of future _ally_ or _enemy._ Unknown in the thought that Shiratorizawa may become his final resting place, if Ushijima was the man Iwaizumi believed him to be.   
The boy fears it. So much so, he had almost revealed his true intentions to Oikawa. Not just the quest, but his true feelings for his king: feelings he had been able to keep hidden for so long, and in the moment of blinding fear, _he had almost lost it all._

Knights and Kings couldn’t love one another in the way Iwaizumi yearned for. It was enough that he could hold Oikawa when he sought for skin-ship. It was enough he could be there to hold him as the sun rose.   
It was enough he could be there on cold nights when they had no energy to do anything else but snuggle up together, when Iwaizumi would hold him close and just… _breathe._

“Lord Iwaizumi? My Lo- _Ah, I mean,_ Your Highness?”

Iwaizumi shook his head to rid himself of the lingering thoughts.   
“Your Highness, do you believe Ushijima is aiming for peace?” 

_No. Iwaizumi wasn’t a fool._  
He knew the King of Shiratorizawa was a single-minded, stubborn man who simply took what he wanted with the power of his growing Kingdom. Peace wasn’t in his interest. Oikawa was, and the Knight feared him just another trophy to the foreign King. 

But why worry the soldiers for fears that may not come to pass. 

“Peace would be ideal, for both Kingdoms. The South and North are diverse in many ways; with culture, the flora and fauna. If peace is accepted, both countries would profit from a trade line between the tow.   
“War would destroy the land for both countries, and no matter who conquers the other, they would still suffer a defeat at the hands of battle scars. Neither side wants that.” 

Iwaizumi’s words offered comfort to those listening, even if he was unable to settle all their qualms about the current Southern Quest. 

“I heard he is powerful, the king,” the Commander said slowly, choosing his words with care.   
“King Oikawa is strong too. He has the trust, and love, of his people. If war is inevitable, you can be sure Ushijima will struggle to keep his control over these lands, even if our King is slain.” 

“But trust in our King,” Iwaizumi said, before the Commander could speak. He had the attention of the entire company no, his words as firm as his beliefs and unwavering loyalty to the man he loved.   
“I trust in his strength and his wisdom. He hasn’t been King for long, but our Kingdom is stronger than it has ever been. With his rule we will continue to grow stronger.  
“Ushijima knows this. That is why he wishes to form bonds now, before Oikawa grows too strong for him, or allies himself with an enemy of Shiratorizawa.” 

The Knight smiled then, to all of the men brave enough to cross Aobajōsai borders with him. “This is simply a formality. Think of this as nothing more than the beginning of a new era for our Kingdom.”

Because this was.   
No matter the outcome for the peace conference, whether it is peace or war, the future would be decided upon Iwaizumi’s future, all in the hands of a man who was more than capable of killing him, long before he arrived at the delegation. 

Iwaizumi could bear it no longer, finally turning back to the castle, and the city that he called home. Regret tightened around his heart, and he could only wish he had said a proper goodbye to Oikawa.   
But there was no turning back now. 

He had made his decision to leave without revealing any hard-weighing truths.   
Iwaizumi knew that, but could not ignore the regret, nor lingering fear that this was the last time he would see the only man he loved and respected.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm sort of doing this thing where I'm putting off writing certain fanfics and procrastinating by creating plots and stories for other fanfiction stories. So I'm just uploading them, then based on popularity will be how I delegate my time to which fics and whatnot, hence no schedule for this fic.


End file.
